


Accepted

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime approaches Winterfell as King. Once in Winterfell, he finally claims Brienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> I was half-asleep don't hate me :(  
> Jon is also out of character 

The last time they had seen each other was in Winterfell. 

Lannister Soldiers holding the banners of the crowned lion as the horses tore up white snow with their hoofs.   
Sansa Stark tightened her hold on the Lady Knight, a frown adopted on her pretty features as a singular white horse rode up to the hold.   
Jaime Lannister removed his helmet, his golden hair tugged free and he shook it before half-heartily waving up at Sansa.   
“Lady Stark.” He addressed her and then his eyes locked on Brienne’s and his smile turned warm.   
“Brienne,” He breathed quietly to himself, before his attention fell on the former Crow.   
“I suppose you’re the new King in the North.” He chuckled. Jon Snow glared icily at the Kingslayer before he strode towards Sansa.   
“I’d have a mind to tell my archers to stick you down for what you’ve done in the past Kingslayer. If not for the Lady Tarth, I’d gut you myself.” He sneered.   
Jaime bowed his head apologetically and then dismounted his horse.   
“I’ve done a lot in the past that I know I won’t be forgiven for, and my past deeds do paint me in an unconvincing light. But I swear to you now- there will no longer be blood spilled between our houses, no one will usurper you from your home; the north belongs to the Starks. It will always I swear it.” Jaime spoke gently his eyes widened with the warmth of a promise.   
“What power does a solider command that he can make the promises of a King.” Jon spat and Jaime turned to Brienne for a moment, his eyes danced over her worn body and broken features.   
“In a few days, Dragons will descend upon King’s Landing. My brother wrote to me of the dragon queen riding on the waves straight for the capital. With no living heirs, the crown falls upon me if anything should so happen to my dear sister. Last night I received a raven. The Queen was found in her chambers, her lips kissed with frost; rich wine bleeding her bed sheets; or so the letter proclaimed. I do not mourn for my sister, I doubt anyone will. But once I return to Kings Landing, the crown will be placed upon my head and I will warm the seat for the Dragon Queen. I will offer it to her freely without needless bloodshed, in exchange for the North.”

“And what do you want in exchange Kingslayer?” Sansa sneered   
The golden man grinned up at her.   
“A warm bed and hot food would be a great start.”   
-  
While the Lannister soldiers and Stark men broke bread with one another. Jaime sat with Jon eyeing the woman leading Sansa to her bed chambers. Jon watched him with mild interest, glancing briefly at Brienne and watching Jaime smile as she turned to glance at him quickly before disappearing. 

“You’ve changed.” Jon said to which Jaime turned to him with a confused look. 

“Still roguishly handsome I hope.” He teased pouring himself a drink and shakily bringing it to his lips. 

“Aye, but you’re not so much of a cunt anymore.” Jon panned, and they both chuckled and smacked their cups together.  
“I see the warrior Lady has an effect on you.” Jon said and Jaime put down his drink and stroked it absentmindedly.   
“We’re just friends.” He said, to which Jon rolled his eyes.   
“Are you just friends when you rub your tiny cock and think of her?” Jon asked, his eyes clouded with drink.   
“I’ll have you know it’s not so tiny.” Jaime replied back with a smirk, and Jon snorted before taking a long gulp of ale.   
“She’s had others you know, looking at her in the same manner.” Jon said, and Jaime’s eyes narrowed dangerously.   
“She’s not some whore. Perhaps it would be wise to remind them that she’s a knight.” Jaime replied sternly.   
“I can’t tell them who or who not to fantasize about.” Jon said and he tapped his fingers on the table. 

Jaime stood up, and patted Jon on the shoulder.   
“I’d like to retire now if that’s okay with you, Snow?” Jon nodded but to his surprise Jaime began walking off.   
“Kingslayer don’t you want to know where we put you?” he asked,   
Jaime waved him off.   
“I’m sure I can find somewhere to sleep for the night.”  
Jon smiled softly and then relaxed in his seat.   
“Jaime Lannister.”   
-  
Brienne was pretty easy to find, the woman sat outside Sansa’s quarters wearing a tunic to battle off the candles heat. Jaime found her slumped against the wall, her eyes widened as Jaime apporched her before softening as she stood up and bowed.   
“Jaime” She spoke, and his eyes blackened and he rushed ahead and grabbed a fistful of her tunic, she gasped as he tugged the material hard until it ripped, exposing one of her breasts. Jaime knelt down and took the bud into his mouth sucking at her as she pushed at his head in denial.   
“Jaime what are yo-“ She gasped, he brought his tongue out to play and she found his other hand ripping at his lower half before he was standing up and pushing her towards a room. 

He didn’t care whose it was, all he knew was that he had to have her.   
He pushed her onto the bed and kissed her for the first time, her eyes once filled with disbelief softened, her hands clawed into him as he gently coaxed her into opening her legs. 

“Jaime…” She breathed and he pulled off and searched her eyes.   
“Brienne.” He whispered bringing his hand to her cheek. And suddenly he realized that this moment was more important than any he’d shared with his sister. Brienne wasn’t beautiful to look at; but inside she was a thousand times more beautiful than Cersei could ever be.   
“I love you Brienne Tarth.” He told her gently. Brienne’s eyes widened in disbelief before she clung to him and felt the tears swell in her eyes.   
“I love you too, Jaime Lannister.” She told him, and his heart stopped at the vulnerability he felt as they exchanged hearts.   
And then he pushed inside of her and made love to her slowly throughout the night.   
Because love wasn’t something that should be rushed.   
-  
And after the dragon Queen had taken the throne and the white Walkers had been burned or slashed to pieces.  
Jaime and Brienne made their way to Tarth, to which the lord was surprised to find that he not only had a new son; but was expected to be a grandfather.   
Brienne’s belly swelled through the moons and when the time came Jaime protected his wife as she birthed their first child.   
Jaime stood by the door as Brienne brought the babe to her chest. He stayed as close to the door as possible as his wife cooed over their child; and then she looked at Jaime and held out their child.  
Jaime glanced down to find himself looking at his little girl. Brienne bit her lip nervously as he took the child into his arms. Jaime felt the child wrap its hand around his finger; love and acceptance flooded Jaime, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at his wife.  
“Thank you.”


End file.
